


Круговорот

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A Smissmas Story, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Типичное для канона насилие, Шмождественская история, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Чудовищам ничто не помеха. Кроме одного.
Kudos: 1





	Круговорот

Джек шмыгает носом.  
Привычным жестом поднимает руку, чтобы заправить волосы за ухо. Но теперь у него короткие волосы, о чём он успел совсем забыть за это недолгое, но весьма насыщенное событиями время, и он неуверенно сжимает пальцы у виска.  
— Ведь... я всё сделал правильно? Я же сам не стал плохим? Злодеев _нужно_ убивать, и я убил злодея. Это ведь значит, что я герой? Как Сакстон Хейл?  
Человек в синей маске усмехается, выпустив облачко дыма.  
— Да, как Сакстон Хейл. Но знаешь, что? — он смотрит Джеку в глаза. — Ты сейчас в сто раз круче Сакстона Хейла. Очень легко быть героем, когда голыми руками можешь разорвать любого злодея на части. А у тебя из оружия были только сосулька и элемент внезапности. И ты спас всех. Именно ты, — он гасит сигарету, щелчком пальцев откидывает её в сторону и протягивает руку в перчатке Джеку. — Запомни это.  
И Джек обхватывает пальцами его ладонь.

Джек всё помнит.  
Джек помнит звучащий в ушах негромкий голос человека с холодными глазами, но тёплой полуулыбкой. Помнит, как легко сосулька пропорола кожу под челюстью, окрасив пушистую накидку алыми брызгами, и вошла в горло — словно ей там и полагалось оказаться. Помнит, как бешено колотилось сердце, пока он сжимал в ладони заострившийся кусок льда — и как он едва успел соскочить со слабеющих рук, когда тело старика грузно рухнуло на пол.  
Помнит вдруг наполнившую его спокойную решимость.  
Когда троица рослых задир, которых он всегда старался обходить, зажимает в углу школьного двора его хлипкого одноклассника в очках, он не убегает, не зовёт взрослых.  
Лишь подхватывает с земли камень и в пару прыжков взбирается на горку.  
И, оказавшись наверху, Джек прицеливается.

Джек больше не боится.  
— Я боюсь, — слышится негромкий, едва различимый голос мамы сквозь полузакрытую дверь. — Генри, я знаю, он выглядит спокойным, но ведь такие вещи не могут проходить бесследно! Он начал драться в школе, ты помнишь, чтобы он раньше хоть когда-то дрался?..  
Она продолжает говорить и говорить, что-то про психолога, и подавленный стресс, и расстрелы людей в супермаркете.  
Какие глупости. Джек никого не собирается расстреливать, когда вырастет, зачем бы? Может, только... злодеев. Если будет нужно.  
Он больше не вслушивается, выключает ночник и прикрывает глаза.  
В комнате темно. Раньше он побаивался темноты — но не теперь. Когда он знает, что в темноте нет чудовищ. Ну, может где-то и есть, но не в его комнате. Он давно увидел бы их, будь они здесь, ведь теперь ему известно, что яркий свет чудовищам не помеха.  
Ничто им не помеха. Кроме одного.  
Он нащупывает под подушкой перочинный нож, выменянный сегодня у одного из старшеклассников. Он не так морозит руку, как сосулька, но в сдержанной прохладе металла есть какая-то неизбежная надёжность.  
И Джек засыпает, улыбаясь.

Джек ждёт.  
Сигнал к началу боя прогремит с секунды на секунду. Джек — вернее, не Джек, здесь и сейчас у него нет имени, только роль в команде — затягивается последний раз, гасит сигарету и откидывает её щелчком пальцев. Достаёт балисонг. Открывшееся лезвие холодно поблескивает на солнце.  
Вдалеке слышатся рёв пламени и маниакальный предвкушающий хохот. Звуки, сулящие действительно страшные вещи.  
Он лишь улыбается им.  
Да, он не умеет разрывать врагов голыми руками. Не умеет управляться с пулемётом, не умеет делать взрывчатку или бегать со скоростью ветра. Всё, что у него есть — пара трюков с маскировкой, нож с револьвером и элемент внезапности. Всё, что у него есть — он сам; не самый сильный, не самый быстрый.  
Но этого достаточно, чтобы сделаться серьёзной помехой врагам. Спокойная решимость стать этой помехой — и есть его главное оружие.  
Команда полагается на Джека. _Его_ команда.  
И, значит, Джек спасёт их.


End file.
